Love Lessons, Life Lessons And Everything In Between
by xoKatnissxo
Summary: Agents of Shield college AU in which Jemma and Lance are British exchange students at The Cavalry Academy of Miami. They are only there for a month but in that time they are sure to learn a lot about themselves as well as others. Variety of ships, mainly Huntingbird with a bit of Skimmons.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to The Cavalry**

As Jemma steps off the plane, the humidity of the air hits her almost immediately. It's as if someone has placed a fan heater directly in front of her face and blasted it to full power. Given she's from a country where the minute the temperature goes over 10 degrees Celsius people are driving around with their t-shirts off, car roofs down and music blasting, this really tops the charts. Lance in the meantime doesn't seem to be fazed by the drastic change in climate they're currently experiencing. Taking a deep breath, she makes her way down the steps, where she is ushered onto a bus packed full to the brim with excited holiday-makers and families. As she looks around she realises that she has lost Lance in the crowds, but soon catches sight of him pushing his way through the bus.

"Excuse me, excuse me," he repeats over and over again, until he reaches her. He pushes his tinted sunglasses up onto his head and smiles. "So, what do you think, Jemma? You excited to get a taste of American life? I know I am."

"Yeah, I guess so. But what I'm not looking forward to is dealing with this jet lag later on. However, I'm hoping I won't be affected too much. You see, I've been looking into ways in which desynchronosis can be managed, and decided to try a few out. It's ususally sufficient to try timed light exposure. This can be effective to help match our circadian rythms with the expected cycle at our destination. Did you know that light therapy is a popular method used by professional athletes to reduce-" But she barely has time to finish her sentence before the bus comes to a halt and Lance is lost in the hustle and bustle once again, evidently desperate to escape Jemma's constant rambling.

Unfortunately for Jemma, this happens to her quite often. Back home in England, she is top of her class in biochemistry. Every teacher she's ever had has commented on her extraordinary ability to pick up and maintain new knowledge. But she doesn't fit in. There are some exceptionally intelligent people at her college, but none really like her. It bothers Jemma, but she has grown to accept that she is different. After all, being unique isn't exactly a bad thing.

After picking up their suitcases from the baggage collection point, Jemma makes her way through the twists and turns of the airport, occasionally having to increase her speed to keep up with Lance, who is eager as ever to 'experience America to the max', as he would say. "Wait!" She calls as they pass a souvenir shop. "I need to buy some presents for back home. If I leave it any longer I'll forget." Lance taps his foot impatiently.

"Souvenirs? Jemma, you've just arrived here! You've literally just stepped off of the plane and already you're worrying about forgetting to buy presents. Just relax! Have fun while you can." She sighs and trails after him, deciding there's no point in trying to bargain with him.

* * *

It's almost 6:00 in the evening when the two walk through the towering gates of The Cavalry Academy of Miami. It's very different to England, and Jemma and Lance take their time to look around the grounds and take in the intimidatingly huge building before them. However, as they near the front doors, they are greeted by a middle-aged woman wearing a suit. She seems as though she has made an effort to come out here and welcome them, and Lance and Jemma respect that. Although, when she starts speaking, she doesn't exactly come across as being friendly. She speaks in a monotone voice, making them feel quite uncomfortable.

"You two must be the exchange students- Jemma Simmons and Lance Hunter? Welcome to The Cavalry Academy. I'm Professor Melinda May. Enjoy your stay." Jemma almost points out the woman's natural poetic talents, but immediately thinks better of it. As they are led inside, they are greeted by yet another professor. He makes a point of shaking their hands in turn before introducing himself.

"Philip Coulson. But you can call me Phil." he seems a lot more welcoming that Professor May.

"Mr Hunter, Professor Coulson will direct you to your dormitory, while I will do the same for you, Miss Simmons. We'll let you settle in and gather your surroundings for tonight, but you must be up early in the morning for first period. After today you will be considered a normal member of the academy. Don't expect any special treatment." Jemma nods her head in agreement.

Melinda escorts Jemma down the corridor and up the stairs as Lance is taken in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of walking through the corridors, May comes to a halt outside a door. "Here we are- room 115," she thrusts a room key into the girl's hands along with a sheet of paper with her timetable printed on it. "Have fun." And with that, she stalks off back down the hallway, leaving a bewildered Jemma to her own devices. Being the polite person she is, Jemma gives a gentle knock before entering. Opening the door slightly, she pops her head inside.

"Hello," she says nervously to the two girls in the room. "I'm Jemma Simmons, the new exchange student from England. I'm so sorry to disturb you, but I've been led to believe that this is to be my dormitory during my stay?" A dark-haired girl looks up from her laptop at the sound of her voice and gasps.

"Oh, yes!Yes, Jemma Simmons, I've been so excited to meet you!" Jemma steps fully into the room with a confused expression upon her face.

"Excited? To meet me?" The girl nods her head happily, taking Jemma by the arm and leading her further inside.

"Welcome to The Cavalry Academy! I'm Daisy, and this is my best friend Barbara." She explains, motioning towards a blonde haired girl sitting on the bed, eyes fixed on her phone.

"It's Bobbi!" She corrects, not even lifting her head from the device.

"Oh, okay. Hi... Bobbi." But the closest thing to a reply she receives is a simple murmur. Daisy pulls her aside to show her where she'll be sleeping.

"Take no notice of her, she can be quite antisocial at times." Jemma nods, looking back at Bobbi, who still has her head down, staring at the screen of the phone.

"You don't say..."

"Anyway, this is your bed. Unpack all of your things and get settled. It's a shame you had to arrive on a weekday. If it was any other any night I would suggest we went out and had a few drinks. You know, to celebrate your first night at the academy. But never mind, there's always the weekend."

"Um, yeah, I suppose so." Agrees Jemma, quite unsurely; she wouldn't really consider herself a going out person, but she doesn't want to ruin Daisy's mood.

"By the way," Daisy adds. "Loving the accent." She shoots her a quick smile, to which Jemma returns kindly, before turning her attention back to her laptop. Jemma finds she quite likes Daisy's nature, even if she could come across a little over-enthusiastic. She supposes it's better than talking to Miserable May. The British girl turns back to her bed and busies herself with unpacking her things. This was definitely going to be an experience, if nothing else.

* * *

Lance bursts into the room, not hesitating to introduce himself, unlike Jemma.

"Good evening, boys! The name's Lance Hunter and I believe I am going to be your new roommate for the next few weeks!" He announces, throwing his bags onto a nearby bed. A tall boy with dark hair approaches him with an annoyed expression on his face.

"So, 'Lance Hunter', you think that you're so great you can just barge into my dormitory and act like you own the place?"

"Hey! I'll have you know that this is my dormitory too!" Shouts another boy from the other side of the room.

"Well, yeah," Replies Lance, answering the first boy. He always just does whatever he likes, when he likes. He doesn't see how this time was any different. The hard-faced boy glares at him, picking the bag up from the bed and shoving it back at Lance, so forcefully that it almost knocks the air out of him.

"Well that's just great. You know, you might have been able to get away with that back home, Prance,"

"Um, it's Lance, actually." He corrects, even though he knew that he was already aware of his name.

"Sure. Anyway, this is not happening. Get out of here and don't come back until you've learned who's really in charge around here. Just a little hint- it's not you." He turns a confused Lance around and pushes him out violently, slamming the door behind him. Lance slides down the wall until he is sitting on the carpet of the hallway and produces a can of lager he had bought previously in the day, when he and Jemma had stopped off at a supermarket nearby.

"Well," he says to himself, lifting the can into the air and taking a drink. "Cheers! To the American Experience!"

* * *

She wakes to the sound of Daisy bustling about the dormitory. Jemma sits up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning!" Chirps Daisy. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Um, yeah, fine." Assures Jemma.

"Great! What do you have first? Did May give you a timetable when you arrived?"

"Ugh, Daisy! Why do you need to talk so _loudly_?! You know, some people are still trying to sleep!" Bobbi rolls over in bed, clutching the pillow over her ears to block out the sound of Daisy's voice.

"Well, it looks like _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Daisy teases, pulling a face at Bobbi when she can't see. Jemma laughs and Daisy joins in with her, but they get no reaction out of Bobbi, who has probably fallen asleep again by now. "Anyway," continues Daisy. "Your timetable-"

"-I have it, don't worry," Jemma interrupts. "I have Biochemistry first!" She says cheerily, examining her timetable. "What about you, Daisy?"

"Computer Science. Best. Lesson. Ever!" She checks the time on her phone and sighs. "It's getting late, Bobbi! If you don't want to be late you need to move!" Nothing. Not even a sound. Growing impatient, Daisy walks over to the side of Bobbi's bed and rolls her over, causing her to fall out of bed and onto the floor with an almighty thump. She wakes with a start.

"Ow!" She complains. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Get. Up. Now!" Daisy orders, repositioning the sheets on the bed.

"Fine, I'm up now! You happy?" Bobbi moans, getting to her feet and making her way into the bathroom to freshen up.

"It's like that every morning, you know. Get used to it." Says Daisy, once the girl is out of earshot. 'If I wasn't here she would never be in school; she would stay in bed all day if she could.'

"Why doesn't she get an alarm clock?" Jemma suggests. Daisy rolls her eyes.

"She has one- me."

Fifteen minutes later, when both Bobbi and Jemma have pulled themselves together and dressed, there's an unusually loud knock on the door. Bobbi reluctantly answers it to find an angry-looking dark haired girl with her hands on her hips standing outside.

"Ugh, what do you want now, Kara?"

"What was that thump?! It made such a racket!"

"Oh, that was just Little Miss I-Always-Get-Up-Super-Early-And-Disrespect-Other-People's-Sleeping-Patterns pushing me out of bed!" Says Bobbi, sarcastically, earning a frown from Daisy.

"Well, it almost made our roof collapse! We thought it was some kind of earthquake!" Complains Kara, melodramatically. The roommates peer behind Kara to see two other girls imitating her body language, both with identical annoyed expressions on their faces. Bobbi laughs at her, not taking anything she's saying seriously.

"Oh no! You know what, maybe you should move out; find another dormitory to sleep in, far, far away from here. That would solve everyone's problems!" Kara scoffs at Bobbi's insulting suggestion, giving a flip of her hair and strutting off down the hallway, the two other girls tottering after her.

"She's so annoying!" Bobbi remarks, as they all pile out of the room and Daisy locks the door behind them.

* * *

Lance wakes up to find that he is still propped up against the wall outside his dormitory. His newly found 'friends' had refused to unlock the door for the rest of the night, so he had accepted the fact that his first night at the academy was going to have to be spent in the hallway, on a very uncomfortable floor. He brushes himself off, using the wall to help him to his feet and dares to knock on the door of the dormitory once again. The same boy that had thrown him out the day before answers. Lance doesn't even need to speak for the boy to know how to reply.

"Come in for 20 minutes, to freshen up. Just 20 minutes though, do you hear me?" Lance nods desperately. "I have a feeling you may need longer to shake that cocky attitude, though, so you will remain banned for the rest of the day." He's speaking to him like a child and although it annoys Lance deeply, he decides not to show it. He's afraid that if he does, he'll end up being locked out for the remainder of his stay here, and he can't deal with another night in the hallway.

Strolling nonchalantly into the girl's locker room, Lance is disappointed to find that it is empty. He had always been a hit with the ladies back home and it is only a matter of time before he used his British charm to his advantage with these American girls. He decides to hang around for a while in the hope that someone shows up eventually. He is startled by a voice coming from behind him.

"Erm, excuse me? What are you doing here?" He turns to find a tall girl with golden blonde hair looking at him strangely.

"Uh...I-I was just...Uh..." He stutters. This was unusual for him, he thought- usually he's cool around girls; he's never faltered once whilst talking to a woman. But this time is different; this time he is utterly lost for words. The girl continues to stare at him, waiting for an answer, until she eventually gives up and begins emptying her locker.

"I have a feeling you're not here because you got lost." She says over her shoulder. There's a long pause as Lance thinks hard about how he is going to respond.

"Yes, actually, I did. I'm one of the new exchange students. I only arrived yesterday and don't know my way around yet." It isn't exactly a lie; he is new, he just isn't in the locker rooms because he got lost. For some unknown reason, he feels embarrassed about the fact that he had came in here deliberately on the search for girls to chat up. He also doesn't know why this girl hadn't done anything but walk in here and tease him and already he is speechless.

He doesn't understand. He is supposed to be the one to make the girl fall head-over-heels, not the other way around! Unsure what to do, he makes for the door.

"Um, sorry for invading your privacy. I'll...um...see around." He mutters, taking one last glance at the back of the girl's head before frowning to himself and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Oopsy Daisy**

"Ugh, what is this?" Scoffs Daisy, as she examines the containers of food before her. This comes as a surprise to Jemma, who has only experienced the happy, positive Daisy and had yet to encounter any other side of the girl until now. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be poisoned." Jemma agrees with her on that. The food does look quite...unappetizing.

"You'd think they'd be decent enough to at least give us a substantial lunch. I mean, this is basically encouraging students to skip meals, and then how are we expected to learn properly?" Jemma complains as the two girls move along the hatches, grimacing at the displeasing cuisine. She is about to make another remark when the cook emerges from the kitchen.

"Oh, hi!" Says Jemma, a little too kindly. She blushes slightly, anxious in case the woman has heard what she has been saying about her cooking skills. "Can I just say, you've done a great job of lunch today!" She compliments her in an attempt to cover up her previous rudeness. Daisy raises her eyebrow at her teasingly, finding the fact that she is flustered over a bit of food quite amusing.

"Thank you... I don't know you're name? Are you new here?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm an exchange student. Jemma Simmons." Jemma explains to the rosy cheeked, plump woman in front of her.

"Well, you're a very kind girl, Jemma. So, what would you like?" Jemma looks like a deer in the headlights. Daisy laughs at her awkward social skills and takes over the situation.

"Um, actually, we're not very hungry right now. We'll just get something from the vending machine later. Right, Jemma?" Jemma nods without a word before briskly walking after her friend.

* * *

Daisy heads for a table in the centre of the canteen, with Bobbi and two other boys that Jemma hasn't seen before."Hey, guys," Daisy greets as she slides into a free chair. "Jemma, this is Mack and Trip. Mack, Trip, this is my new friend Jemma. She's an exchange student from England." She introduces them, motioning between the three. The two boys nod approvingly and Jemma sits down in between Bobbi and Daisy.

The group of friends are deep in conversation, Mack and Trip bombarding Jemma with questions about England, when another, slimmer boy approaches them, sneaking up from behind Daisy and covering her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" He asks her, teasingly. Daisy sighs but a smile spreads across her face.

"Lincoln, this was cute the first time you did it. Now it's just annoying." Lincoln leans around his girlfriend and places a kiss to her lips.

"Maybe. But that's just one of the things you love about me." He shoots her a cheeky smile before sitting down in a nearby seat, taking Daisy's hand and pulling her onto his lap. For some reason, Jemma is shocked. She didn't perceive Daisy as one to get too involved with relationships and boys. However, Lincoln is one lucky boy, she thinks, to have a girlfriend as pretty and sweet as Daisy. Daisy notices Jemma's confused expression and introduces her to her boyfriend properly.

"Oh, sorry. Jemma, this is my boyfriend, Lincoln Campbell." She says, pulling him in for another quick kiss.

"Ew! Do you guys need to do this here?! It's so _corny_." Bobbi pulls a disgusted expression. "You're not on the Titanic, you know." With that, both Bobbi and Mack turn to each other and jokingly hold hands.

"Don't let go, Daisy." Mack says in a dramatic voice.

"I'll never let go, Lincoln." Imitates Bobbi. Daisy and Lincoln give them insulted looks.

"Okay, that is not how we act!" Daisy objects. Bobbi laughs and is about to stand up when a figure appears beside her. Lance has resolved that he will try and get to know the mysterious girl he met in the locker room, considering the way she'd clearly intrigued him in their brief conversation. Bobbi's eyes widen in surprise; she wasn't expecting to see the creepy guy from the locker rooms again.

"Hey," Says Lance, ignoring the nervous butterflies in his stomach. Jemma, totally oblivious to the fact she is interrupting the moment, pipes up.

"Hi, Lance! How you getting on here? Made any new friends?" Lance shoots her annoyed look, shutting her up. "Oh..."

"Uh, hi." Says Bobbi, anxiously. "You're the one from the locker rooms? Right, Lance?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, I am. I- I didn't catch your name."

"Uh..." Bobbi tries to answer, but struggles. Luckily, Daisy, who is still perched on Lincoln's lap and is watching on excitedly, answers for her.

"Bobbi. Her name's Bobbi." Bobbi nods in agreement

"Um...yeah. Yeah, Bobbi." Lance smiles.

"Well, hi, Bobbi. I was-I was just wondering if maybe you would-if you might want to go out sometime. You know, for a drink. Maybe this weekend?" He stutters.

"Oh, I can't." Bobbi replies, dissapointedly. "It's Daisy's birthday on Saturday and we're all going out to the new club down the street. I'm...sorry."

"Well, Lance, you could come along with us!" Daisy offers.

"You sure?"

"Of course! It's my birthday-I get to choose who comes. Everyone's welcome."

"Oh, well, yeah. I'd love to come! See you there, Bob." He nudges Bobbi playfully before strolling away. Bobbi forces her eyes to look away and turns back to her friends. Daisy and Lincoln are looking into each other's eyes, recreating the scene Mack and Bobbi had performed earlier.

'Don't let go, Bobbi." Says Lincoln.

"I'll never let go, Lance." Replies Daisy. Bobbi sighs and glowers at them before picking up her bag and stalking off in the opposite direction to which Lance had walked in. A chorus of giggles starts up among the remaining friends.

* * *

Jemma sighs as she approaches a nearby Starbucks. She has already been walking around the mall for an hour, desperately trying to find a last minute birthday present for Daisy. It has been difficult, since she hasn't really known Daisy for that long and isn't exactly rich, meaning she is limited to what she can buy. Now she is exhausted, on the verge of giving up and telling Daisy she is unable come to her party.

She is about to enter the coffee shop when a brightly coloured sign catches her attention, just beyond the cafe. Craning her neck to get a better look, she sees that the sign reads 'Oh So Special Stationary- Personalised Stationary At Your Service'. Jemma's face lights up. She knows stationary isn't the best present, but right now she'd try anything. Besides, she'd overheard Daisy complaining that her pen had broken the other day, and at least this is better than nothing. Jemma wouldn't be all that disappointed with some brand-new personalised stationary to add to her already-overflowing collection. Leaving the coffee shop behind, she makes her way towards the sign she had originally noticed.

"$15?! For a pen?!" Jemma exclaims to herself, after examining the prices of the items.

"Ah, a _personalised_ pen." Says a voice from behind her- the sales assistant.

"I don't care if it's personalised or not! These are ridiculous prices! Do you really think that people are going to pay this kind of money for pens and pencils?" To be honest, Jemma is seriously considering doing this, since it appears to be her only option remaining. Daisy's birthday is tomorrow and she needs something to give her. Eventually, she decides to give in and pay the money for the pen. Although she was hoping she had enough money to buy a few more things for Daisy, she supposes this is going to have to suffice. She sighs, making her way over to the counter reluctantly.

* * *

"Ready?" Asks Daisy's voice from inside the bathroom.

"Ready!" Replies Jemma. Daisy steps out of the bathroom wearing a magenta skater dress, followed by Bobbi, who is dressed in high-waisted white jeans paired with a mint green crop top.

"Wow. You both look...great."

"Well, I hope so! We have been out all day looking for the perfect outfit! Do you think Lincoln will like it?" She brushes herself down, unsurely.

"Of course he will. You look beautiful, Daisy. You too, Bobbi; I'm sure Lance will love it." She winks at the blonde and Bobbi giggles excitedly.

"Omg, Bobbi- what was that? Did you just...giggle?" Daisy exclaims. Bobbi blushes.

"No. No, I didn't." Daisy and Jemma continue to stare at her, expectantly. "I didn't! Can we just- can we just go now, please." Bobbi blushes as she turns away and Jemma and Daisy giggle among themselves.

"I'm so excited for this party, you guys." Says Daisy. "It's going to be the coolest birthday ever!"

* * *

When the the trio arrives at the club, the boys are already there. Lincoln abandons his drink at the bar and sweeps his girlfriend into a hug followed by a kiss.

"Happy birthday, babe!" He says, charmingly. Daisy laughs happily.

"Thanks, Link!" She raises her eyebrows, looking past him at the large gift bag sitting on the bar stool. "Do I, uh... have a present?" Lincoln's lips form a huge smile.

"How did you guess?" He leads Daisy over to the bar as Bobbi and Jemma follow. Lance stands as the blonde beauty approaches him and blushes a little.

"Bobbi..." Bobbi smiles shyly at him. "You look... amazing."

"Oh...thanks." She replies, blushing, before sliding into the vacant bar stool beside him.

"Lincoln, you didn't?!" Daisy squeals as she cautiously peels away the wrapping paper, revealing a small silver box. She appears to already have an idea of what is inside, judging by the excited look on her face. Sure enough, she lifts the lid to reveal a dainty silver chain with a locket in the shape of a daisy threaded carefully onto it. "No way! I've been wanting this locket for _months_ ," she explains. "Ever since I spotted it in the window of the jewellers in town." Her elated face compares to that of a child on Christmas Day as she cradles the locket in her dainty hands. Lincoln gazes at her intently, grinning from ear to ear.

"Open it," he urges. Daisy slowly clicks the locket open, then pauses as her breath catches in her throat. She stares at the photograph inside the locket for a few seconds in silence.

"Who is it?" Jemma inquires, curiously, as she peers subtly over Daisy's shoulder. Daisy jumps slightly at the sound of her voice, as if being brought out of a trance.

"It's my...father." She says, almost inaudibly. Jemma wrestles with the urge to ask her follow-up question, but decides to risk it.

"What happened to him?" She asks, earning a look of annoyance from Lincoln. She hangs her head in guilt, knowing she shouldn't have asked such a personal question. However, Daisy answered.

"He was taken away. To rehab. He was an alcoholic and only worsened when mom died."

"Oh, I see. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Comforts Jemma, honoured that Daisy feels comfortable enough to share this information with her but not wanting to see her upset. Daisy's eyes settle on the small gift bag in Jemma's hand.

"Do you have a present for me too?" Jemma is confused for a second, temporarily forgetting that it is Daisy's birthday.

"Oh, yeah, about that. I do have a present for you, but it was really short notice and I definitely didn't have enough money to buy you a locket-"

"It's okay. I understand. You know what they say- it's the thought that counts" A smile seems be returning to her face, which in turn makes Jemma happy. She hands her the gift bag and observes with bated breath as Daisy plunges her hand in, recovering a silver fountain pen with five cursive letters engraved carefully into it, as if it is the most precious word in the world. _Daisy._ Daisy's face lights up, but before she can thank the British girl as she is intending to, Lincoln intercepts.

"A pen?!" He scoffs, mockingly. "Wow, Jemma, you really pushed the boat out there, didn't you?" Daisy frowns, disapprovingly as Jemma blushes at Lincoln's words.

"Well, I for one think it's beautiful. Thank you Jemma; I love it." The brunette shoots her friend a warm smile. Lincoln looks from Daisy to Jemma, shocked at how annoyingly friendly his girlfriend is being towards a girl she'd just met that week. He huffs loudly and returns to his third pint since he arrived at the club. Daisy winks triumphantly at Jemma, which only makes her blush even more, but she forces a small smile in her direction.

* * *

The night goes on, with Lance and Lincoln growing rowdier and rowdier with each pint, which was only made worse when the dark-haired boy from their dorm arrived with his girlfriend Kara, although Lance deliberately avoided him and headed to the dance floor with Bobbi. They are greeted by Daisy and Jemma, who have been dancing for over an hour, singing at the top of their voices every time a new song blasts through the speakers.

"Hey, Jemma! Go get us another drink, will you?" Daisy shouts over the music. Jemma nods.

"Sure! Same as last time?"

"You know it!" Jemma leaves Daisy behind and makes her way through the maze of sweaty bodies until she reaches the bar. Lincoln and his friend are slumped drunkenly over the counter, amd Jemma tries her best not to make eye contact with them while she waits for the barmaid to finish serving another customer. However, despite her efforts, she still hears the sickening sound of Lincoln's voice over the noise.

"Oh, look who it is! Hey, Grant, that's the girl that got Daisy a pen for her birthday. I mean, a damn pen!" He snarls, and Jemma can feel her cheeks burning up as the two boys snigger at her.

"Oh my god, that's a new one!" Grant exclaims, in between fits of laughter.

"Oi, Jemma! What's with you and Daisy all of a sudden? You like her or something?" This sends the drunken boys into yet another fit of giggles. Jemma decides to remove herself from the embarrassing situation as quickly as possible and abandons the bar before the barmaid can even take her order. However, she doesn't get far before someone nudges he from behind. Out of habit, she spins around to apologise, but is met by a glass of red wine in her face. As her eyes adjust, she sees who is in front of her.

"Oopsy daisy." Lincoln mocks. Jemma is overcome with embarrassment as everyone around her turns to look at her in shock, and is close to tears. Daisy can feel the anger bubbling inside her as she watches on. She begins storming towards Lincoln, reaches for Grant's glass of wine and pours it over a bewildered Lincoln's head before anyone has time to react. Overcome with anger, Daisy slams the empty glass down on the counter and looks Lincoln dead in the eyes.

"How could you?! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Daisy," Lincoln interjects. "Babe, just calm down."

"No! I won't calm down. And don't you ever call me 'babe' again. You're sick. We're through!" Daisy rests a hand gently on Jemma's arm.

"Are you okay?" Jemma nods, silently.

"Good. Now let's go. The party's over." With that, Daisy leads Jemma out of the club and onto the street, leaving the night's drama behind.


End file.
